


Supernatural: Detective Pikachu

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: A young woman is investigated by two detectives and their Pokemon partner, Pikachu. But as they unravel more of the story, it becomes a question of who's really the bad guy in this story.





	Supernatural: Detective Pikachu

_Sabrina A. Diamond,_

_If you're reading this, the plan succeeded, and you don't remember anything, including writing this letter. This was not due to any freak accident or force out of your control. You asked to have this done to yourself, for protection. If you need to read and reread this daily, do it, but I'm only gonna write this once._

  1. _Do not go looking for answers. Doing so is what pushed you to this._
  2. _You're going to be hearing a bunch of stuff that occurred at a PCL facility in Ryme City, and that you were a part of it. You official story is what happened there drove you insane, and now you can't remember anything. It's as close as to the truth as you're getting._
  3. _If anyone comes asking questions, tell them you don't remember anything and do whatever you can to make them leave. It's better for everyone you're protecting if that part of your life is for all intents and purposes gone._
  4. _You may experience flashbacks or visions from a perspective that isn't your own. This is a temporary side effect, and will disappear with time._



_If none of that was convincing enough, then this will be: you loved what you were doing there, believed you were making a difference. As someone with Asperger's, you know how on top of things a person can be when they love their work. So if you now can't remember, and it's by your own doing, don't you think that says it all?_

_You're being given a chance to start over and actually have a life. Don't waste it._

_Sabrinny_

 

The above is the only thing that was found on her person after Sabrina Diamond woke up in the hospital with no memory of how she got there.


End file.
